Red: Undefeated Pokemon Champion
by FreshNerd
Summary: What if Red didn't simply disappear after becoming Champion. What if he came back to challenge the new Champions. This was written a while back. It is incomplete.


This story is incomplete, and will remain incomplete. Read at your own risk of cliff hanger. I use to have a monstrous thirst to write, but at some point, all the life problems got to me. Now when I try to sit down and write, my mind goes blank, all the ideas I have evaporate and slip through my fingers before I could write them. I'm sorry many of my stories will remain incomplete. I might write when I can, or if I ever have the inspiration, but not today. I just can't force it.

* * *

The story is about Red. When I first thought about it, I figured all Pokemon should know all moves they ever learned. All legends should be over powered. My plots were originally to be ironed out. To give reasonable explanations for certain events, but I never got to it. I would first put what comes to mind first then go back and change it to what would he more appropriate. enjoy:)

* * *

Red awoke with the sun's ray warming his face. He felt dizzy as he gathered his bearings. He struggled slightly to push himself up. He stood his full height and checked if he had broken anything during his fall. A ridiculous fall that made no sense, not only that, but he had no idea of where he was. He checked his surroundings, and saw only green grasses with trees in the distance. He did not recognize the place. He looked up at the sky. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all. A beautiful blue sky with several small clouds floating in the distance.

After finally deciding that he wasn't hurt, he checked his Pokeballs. His Pikachu was there. His first Pokemon, and friend. A innocent looking yellow mouse with enough electricity in its body to cause a thunderstorm.

Charizard was also inside its Pokeball. Charizard was the powerhouse of the team. He had the fire power to unleash devastating attacks, and was probably the strongest of his species.

Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos were also still with him. The tree powerful birds. Ice, fire, and electric. Type advantage was important, and with the three birds, he would always have a advantage over any trainer. These were his reliable friends.

Red looked at the six's Pokeball. The newest addition to his team, Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon, and undoubtedly one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Mewtwo was the whole reason why he did not know where he was at.

Their first encounter with each other hadn't been exactly peaceful. Mewtwo had attacked him on sight. Red hadn't expected Mewtwo to be in Cerulean's cave. He hadn't expected such a powerful, and one of a kind Pokemon in it. Red first reaction had been to wear Mew down with Pikachu, and capture it.

The first plan was quickly tossed aside when Pikachu lost. Not many Pokemon could defeat Pikachu. Pikachu's defeat made Red realize that Mewtwo had been different from all those other Pokemon they've battled before. Mewtwo was extraordinarily strong. He had to be fought in a different way.

The three birds entered the battle as one, and fought off Mewtwo. Alone they would have been defeatedly, but together they were able to fight against Mewtwo on equal footing, but even then Mewtwo had been stronger. The three birds had been defeated. Chrizard had been the game changer.

Mewtwo had been weakened. It must have been the first time it had been pushed so far. Red could remember the angry expression it wore as it created the largest shadow ball in history. Red was certain it had broken all previous records. A shadow ball the size of ten Snorlax mashed together surely would have broken all records. Mewtwo had been intending to attack Charizard with the attack, but before it could, Red had captured it. He knew Mew had basically used every ounce of strength it had to create the attack, and he intervened before it could kill his Charizard.

It was a great idea at the time. Capture Mewtwo, and he would save Charizard. The shadow ball would disappear, at least that was what he had thought would happen. The shadow ball with no master exploded. The explosion was unique, and different. The shadows engulfed everything surrounding it. Red had been completely swallowed, and drowned in the darkness, before he felt himself falling, and waking up to himself lying in the middle of grassy plain.

Red stretched himself, and let out a yawn before he started looking around. He needed to get back to... He was really in no rush to go anywhere. He was an orphan who had no home. He traveled the lands, and explored where he pleased. The closest he had to family would be Professor Oak, and Green Oak. He instead chose to travel and see the world, and search for the right place to settle down. His status as former Champion did not give him the luxury of settling down even if he wanted to. Fans would flock to him if he stayed at one place to long. It was why he had gone up Mt. Silver for a period of time. A place to get away from it all.

He brought out Pikachu. Pikachu never liked to be in his Pokeball too long, even if he was hurt. The first thing Pikachu did was shout its name loudly before climbing onto his shoulder. Electricity sparked off of its cheeks, and embraced his neck with a hug. Red smiled softly at the warm affection his Pikachu was giving him. He checked to see if Pikachu had received any serious injuries, and sighed in relief when he found none. Pikachu gave him a reassuring smile, before the small yellow little mouse took in their surrounding.

Red took in a deep breath of fresh air, and slowly started walking south. He had been north of Cerulean city before he awoke on the grassy plain. It was possible that he was north of a Cerulean City, the uncharted parts of Kanto. If he headed south he would eventually arrive at Cerulean city. His slow pace reminded him of his bike. It was unfortunate that it had fallen into the deep waters of the cave Mew had inhabited. It was his own mistake for getting careless. He had not expected harsh terrains that could rival Mt. Silver.

Red stopped as he saw the city appeared in the distance. Green grasses were becoming scarce, rocks, and ground was replacing it. Red did not get closer as the city became quite visible from where he stood. From where he stood he could see everything before him as the land dropped altitude. It was definitely a city. It had tall buildings, streets filled with cars, and docks along the shores of the ocean. A ocean that shouldn't be there, and not only that. He did not recognize the city. It looked nothing like the cities of Kanto. It was foreign, and it certainly was not Johto's.

Red opened up his Pokedex, and tried to use the GPS. He closed it when it was stuck on loading. He frowned, and examined the City before him. He wasn't in Kanto anymore, and his Pokedex wasn't working.

Pikachu gave his a encouraging pat on the head.

Pushing away the questions he suddenly had about his own whereabouts, he started walking forward. He would get his answers from the city. The closer he got, the more people he saw walking through the streets. None seem to take interest in him. The city was used to travelers it seemed.

He walked the city aimlessly. He would have asked the city's populace for direction, but he did not want to have any of them recognize him. He was famous, and he was already glad that none had recognized him yet. He noted that the city seemed to be very busy. He was seeing a high numbers of trainers, they seemed to be excited about something. He noted where they were all coming from. He made several educated guesses, and he found what he was looking for.

It was very recognizable, and familiar. The red roofs, and the white walls. The a Pokemon Center was universal to every region. Every city had one, and where there was a Pokemon Center, there would be a Nurse Joy. He returned Pikachu to its Pokeball, and walked inside. He navigated through the Center, and met with Nurse Joy who was behind the service counter. She was busily typing on a computer that was on the counter. She stopped her work, and gave him her full attention with a smile. Red was surprised by her appearance. She definitely resembled the Nurse Joy's of Kanto, but she was more beautiful in a sense.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"My team needs healing," he requested. He slowly unbelt his team, and handed her his team.

"Simple treatments? No serious injuries that need examinations?" asked Nurse Joy. She took the Pokeballs, and placed them in a plate that would hold all six.

"Simple." replied Red. His team did not have any serious injuries. The only one he had been worried about had been Pikachu. The three birds were able to heal their injuries with simple rest, and Charizard was not hurt, only exhausted. Last there was Mewtwo. It was a powerful Pokemon, and able to heal it's injuries with recover, he wouldn't be surprised if Mewtwo was already back to full health.

Nurse Joy nodded, and moved to the back of the center where she placed the Pokeballs in the healing machine. It would help Pokemon recover their energy faster. She returned to the from desk to see the trainer. "You team will be ready in about an hour. Anything else I can help with?"

Red nodded. "I will need to use the PC, will that be ok?"

"Of course," replied Nurse Joy with a smile. She pointed at the computers along the sides of the center. "They are over there."

Red nodded. He gave the nurse a quick thank you, and made his way to the PC.

He sat down on the seat provided and made himself comfortable. He clicked the computer on, and it asked for him to sign in. He promptly did, and was inside his account. He connected his Pokedex to let it update faster. He checked his account, and froze as he saw the date at the bottom right corner of the screen. He quickly opened the browser, and checked the date. 5 years had pass since he last logged in.

The computer wasn't broken. The site he googled for the date said the same thing. Mewtwo must have done something before he captured it. It was the only answer he had. Quickly he typed his own name on the search engine, and it immediately brought an old article. He frowned as he read the title of the article.

FORMER CHAMPION OF KANTO DISAPPEARS

Red skimmed through it as it listed where he was last seen. Cerulean City was his last known siting, a fan of his had seen him exiting the Pokemon Center. The article even speculated he might have been in Cerulean's Cave during its collapse. The article retold his achievements. How he became Champion of Kanto at ten years old, and was undefeated for three years, before retiring, and traveling for two more years, before all sighting of him stopped.

Red didn't know how to feel. Five years had passed, and it was only two days ago when he left Cerulean's Pokemon Center. Almost ten years since he was Champion. Now he understood why he wasn't recognized.

He needed to talk to Professor Oak, or Green. He quickly dialed the professors number and waited. The computer brought up a error message. The number did not belong to anyone. He felt like face palming after realizing that of course the Professor would get a new number. He quickly searched the Professor on the search engine, and was found a list of numbers. None were the professors number, but he found one of the Professor's assistant. He called the number.

Beep.. Beep... Beep...Beeb

After the fourth ring, someone picked up. The PC screen changed and immediately brought him face to face with a young scientist. He had glasses, and wore a white lab coat. A scrawny man with brown hair.

"Hello, is this a business call?" asked the man and looked intently at him.

Red nodded. He took a breath, and took a serious expression. "I need to talk to Professor Oak."

"The Professor is a busy man. If you would like I can write you down for an appointment or call," replied the scientist. The man looked like he was talking to one of the professor's fan.

Red narrowed his eyes. His expression became blank, and tapped his finger as his red colored eyes stared down the scientist. The scientist backed down quickly, and excused himself.

Professor Oak appeared minutes afterwards. Professor Oak took a seat, and the scientist stood watching.

Red took a long look at the Professor whose mouth opened in shock. The Professor hadn't aged very much. A few more grey hairs, but the man didn't look very different. Time had been kind to the old professor.

"Is that you Red?" asked the Professor with trembling voice. He leaned closer trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The scientist behind Professor Oak was gaping like a fish out of water.

Red was about to reply, but stopped when someone approached him from behind.

"Is that Professor Oak?" asked a soft familiar voice.

Red turned to see Nurse Joy standing behind him. She seemed very interested to see the Professor.

"Yes, that is Professor Oak," replied Red, and he looked back to the Professor, and introduced her. "This is a Nurse Joy."

The Professor had just gotten over his shock before he cleared his throat, and put on a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled contently. "I was just checking up to make sure the young man wasn't having any problems. It was a pleasure meeting meeting you Professor. I'll will let you two continue your conversations now, sorry for the interruption."

"It's no problem at all," replied the Professor, and bid Nurse Joy a goodbye as she excused herself. He then slowly looked back to Red.

"I assume you want to know of where I was." stated Red. He waited for the professor to nod before continuing. "I was in stasis I believe."

"Stasis?" questioned the Professor.

"I was in the center of a shadow ball," replied Red. He didn't really want to explain Mewtwo to the old professor.

"That should have turned you to stones," muttered the professor. It was possible for a shadow ball to turn someone to stones. All that negative energy would have solidified the human body.

"It was a collapsing shadow ball," replied Red.

"And then you woke up five years later in the outskirts of this city you are in?" questioned the professor. The old professor was having a hard time believing it.

Red knew that he could find out exactly why he had awoken five years if he truly wanted to, but he did not really care. Mewtwo wouldn't give him a straight answer if he questioned it. He was certain it was irreversible anyways, and he would need to continue on as he always has. He didn't call the professor to help him solve his time problem, he had called to let the Professor that he was alive, and well. "Professor I will be going now. It's pointless to speculate of how I missed five years. It is shocking, and intriguing, but I have better things to do than worry about how I skipped a few holidays."

Professor Oak chuckled softly at first before he was rumbling the PC with his laughter. "I forgot how direct you were Red. I am glad you are fine. I recommend you check yourself in a hospital to make sure you are not injured, and thank you. All these years I wondered, and I am very happy to hear that you are fine."

Red nodded. He had forgotten the Professor had seen him like a sort of adopted son. He could see the tears gathering in the professor's eyes. It had been a long time since he had visited the Professor, since he was last Champion. Three years since he last visited, but now with his current situation it added five more years equalling a total of eight years.

Ding.. DING! DING!

Red looked toward the source of the ringing. His Pokedex stopped shaking just as his eyes landed on it. It finished updating. He unplugged it, and flipped it open.

"The Pokedex!" exclaimed the Professor from the PC in shock. "I haven't seen that thing since you last completed it."

Red smiled at that, and checked the map. He was in Driftveil City, and in the Unova region. He could have asked Nurse Joy these questions earlier, but he had not wanted to look foolish.

"It seems I am in Unova region," he stated before closing the Pokedex.

"Driftveil, you are halfway across the world Red!" exclaimed the Professor in shock. "Do you want me to book you a flight back to Kanto?"

"No," replied Red. He had always been interested in exploring the other regions. Now that he was there he may as well do a little sight seeing before returning home.

"I will report to The League that you are alive and well then," said Professor Oak with a small frown. The headache he would get, and the questions he would have to answer.

"You do that," replied Red, and then as an afterthought he added in, "Don't tell them my location."

"Of course I have to tell them!" exclaimed Professor Oak. He would have to, the League would definitely have to know where their former undefeated Champion was.

"Do you know what City I am in?" questioned Red.

"No," replied the Professor confused.

"Good," replied Red with a smile, and ended the call. He was sure if the Professor tried he would be able to trace him, but he also knew the Professor took the hint, and would not trace it. He log into his bank account before having PC give him a card for his account. Not much has changed it seemed.

He walked back to Nurse Joy to find that his team had already been fully healed. He gave Nurse Joy his thanks before walking out the PokeCenter, and taking in the view of the city for the first time. Now that he knew he was in Unova, it didn't feel so foreign anymore. It didn't feel so imposing. He took out his Pokedex, and let it guide him. He soon stood in front of a PokeMart. He walked in after debating whether or not to. His clothes weren't in the best of state.

They were worn out from all the traveling he had done. He also didn't have supplies, and he no longer had his bag to carry supplies. He entered the Mart, and found the cashier. A red hair man wearing a white apron.

"What can I help you with sir?" asked the cashier.

"I need 3 sets of clothes. Preferably those resembling the ones I'm wearing," replied Red. He wondered if the cashier would recognize him.

The cashier examined his clothes. The red jacket with white sleeves. Black jeans, and the red hat. "Oh I see. Champion Red fan are you. Give me a minute, I will get the clothes."

The cashier left to go get his clothes.

Red took a blank expression. He had just been labeled his own fan. He did not know how to feel about that. The cashier came back quickly with a folded set of clothes in small bags.

"Anything else?" asked the cashier.

Red bought the necessities, and payed for the items using his card. He idly noted that his money had grown in size. The bank had a 4% interest for using their service. Five years of interest was a lot. He walked out the Mart having gotten what he needed. He lazily carried his bag, and walked through the city. He stopped to eat at a restaurant. It was the average looking restaurant. It had seats placed by glass windows to let customers eat, and enjoy the outside.

Pikachu rejoined him half way through his meal. A hamburger with fries, and soda to wash it all down with. He always did love junk food. Pikachu munched on his fries, and stole his cup of soda.

Red ordered more fries, and another cup of soda. He ate slowly and looked out the window. He noticed that there were more trainers in the city now. Trainers were walking through the streets with their Pokemon. He saw a new small bird Pokemon he had not seen before. He took out his Pokedex. It had downloaded everything he needed to know about Pokemon from the internet.

Red silently read the data of each new Pokemon as he ate. He was impressed with some, and others were just very strange. He took note of their type and weakness. Pikachu climbed to his neck interrupting his reading.

He put away the Pokedex, and finished his own food. He let Pikachu settle itself on his shoulder, and left the restaurant.

The day was turning dark now. He wanted to see what else the city had to offer, but that would have to wait until another day. He returned to the PokeCenter, and registered in. He spent the night in one of the rooms provided by Nurse Joy. It felt like his old days of traveling.

/ vvvcccccccccc dddaass

Morning came, and he was already up before the first ray of sunlight reached the city. Sleeping in the wild had taught him to wake up early on his own. Wild Pokemon would sometimes disturb his sleep, there was nothing like waking up with a Haunter floating over you. It taught him to wake up early, because someone else will wake you, even in the wild.

He left the Pokemon Center early. Pikachu was on his shoulder as he left. It was sleepy, but refused to stay in its Pokeball, and kept randomly releasing small sparks of electricity as it attempted to drive away its sleepiness. He passed the PokeMart, and bought fresh food, before resuming his walk. He exited the city, and made sure he was far away before he found a nice place to train.

He brought out Charizard first. The mighty lizard roared in happiness as he was released from his Pokeball. He spread his wings, and took off to the sky. He was really happy to finally stretch his muscles.

Arcticuno, Moltres, and Zapdos were simultaneously released. They didn't show as much excitement in being given room to stretch as Charizard did. The three huddled around much like dogs would, and stretched themselves before lazily cuddling to sleep. They would have resembled new born chicks trying to keep warm, a comical sight.

Red waited for Charizard to return before he released Mewtwo. He was wary of Mew's reaction to being captured. When Mewtwo materialized, his entire team waited in anticipation as to what Mew would do, and his surprised them all.

Mewtwo did nothing. He took in his surrounding, gave Red a a solid stare before sitting on his hind legs, and closing his eyes in meditation.

Red recognized the look. A look of respect, acceptance of another equal. He recognized it immediately. It was the same look his Charizard had given him. A partnership, understanding of the other.

"Welcome to the team Mew. Meet your new family," said Red. He couldn't help. But smile as he introduced himself, and everyone else.

Mewtwo's expression had been priceless. He did not know how to react to Red's welcome speech, instead he closed his eyes again, and meditated.

Red opened up his bag, and brought out food. He silently handed his team fresh fruits. He gave meat to Charizard who needed high protein in his diet. The three birds ate berries, and so did Pikachu. He looked at Mew in curiosity wondering what Mew liked to eat.

Mewtwo seemed like a mind reader because he answered him. "Berries are fine."

Red nodded in surprise. Mewtwo could talk out loud. He brought out a small bag of berries. He handed it to Mew. Mew ate the berries one by one, much like how a person would eat chips.

The birds took off as one, and finally started flying into the sky. They fired off friendly attack against each other. Charizard joined in the free for all roaring as he dived into the sky with the,

Pikachu watched, and cheered the four on.

Red sat beside Mewtwo, and decided to just let Mew get use to his presence. He watched his team of flying experts maneuver through the sky. He recalled them back into the Pokeball before their mock battle escalated too much. He was sure trainers who wake up early must have seen the four. He let Mew finish eating before returning him to his Pokeball.

Red walked back to the city with Pikachu on his shoulder again. The sun was shining brightly over the city. It was 10 am by the time they made it back to the city. The yellow mouse excitedly chatting to him as he listened. What a great day it was, and asking what they would do now.

Red stopped abruptly when he saw an all too familiar building. The building was just very familiar, the way it stood, the appearance, and the way it seem to dwarf everything nearby. It was build to intimidate. Pikachu gave him a knowing look as it grinned. He really shouldn't have, but with Pikachu urging him, he decided to amuse his friend.

Red entered the building, and climbed the stairs that was at the entrance. It took a few minutes to climb the stairs before he reached a solid steal door. A loud mechanical voice greeted him.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" asked the loud speaker hanging over the door.

Red could recall all his experiences with every gym battle he ever had. Like on Cinnabar island where a machine had quizzed him on his knowledge of Pokemon. A right answer meant free pass to meet the gym leader, and a wrong answer would earn him a battle against one of the rookies to wear down his team before his battle with the gym leader. This was no different, it was a test of some sort.

"No, I am here to deliver new league rules to the gym leader. To make sure the gym leader is aware of all new rules," replied Red with a look of confidence.

The speaker went quiet before the computer said welcome. The doors clicked, and slid open themselves letting him through.

Pikachu gave him a solid thumps up as they passed the door. They were led to a elevator that brought them down. Once it stopped Red walked forward, and reached an open battle ground. The familiar battle arena made him reminisce, but he quickly pushed the nostalgic memories away as he saw the gym leader on the other side. The gym leader looked surprise to see him. A man dressed like a cowboy. Serious in appearance.

"Are you a challenger?" asked the gym leader. The man opened up his phone as if trying to see if he had missed something.

Red figured the phone would have let the gym leader know of a challenger. Since he had tricked the computer, it hadn't notified the gym leader. Red nodded silently.

"Haha, I'm very surprised to have a challenger this early in the day. Welcome I am Clay, and gym leader of this marvelous gym!" shouted Clay, and took his position on the battle arena. "I accept your challenge young man!"

Pikachu jumped off of Red's shoulder, and got ready to battle.

"Hold your horses young man," exclaimed Clay, and started to explain the rules. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle. No switches allowed, the victors decided when one side is no longer able to continue."

Pikachu growled its name as it waited for Clay to stop wasting time.

Clay gave Pikachu a frown. "That's a feisty Pikachu you have there. It's too bad that I specialize on ground type. Poor critter won't know what hit it."

"Excadrill show that Pikachu that this is no place for electric type!" shouted Clay as he called on his Pokemon. "Clearly this trainer has not learned anything even after four gym battles."

The ground/steel type Pokemon made its appearance, it shook its sharp pointed arms in anticipation.

Pikachu looked at Red, and chirped its name. It wouldn't let those insults go uncontested.

Red nodded at Pikachu. He could already see the vast difference between his Pikachu, and the Excadrill. Like a newborn Pidgey trying to fight a powerful and experienced Pidgeot. He didn't need to command Pikachu for this battle.

"I'll let you have the first move sonny!" offered Clay.

Red snapped his fingers.

Pikachu dashed forward, and struck the Pokemon like a bullet. The ground where Pikachi had stepped shattered leaving his trails behind. Excadrill was flung back across the arena, and right at Clay. The man threw himself out of the way as his Pokemon was smashed into the hard walls. The walls shattered, and his Pokemon printed its shape onto the way. It remain stuck against the rock wall with its mouth open, and eyes glazed out.

Clay got up unable to stop his shaking as he tried to stir his Pokemon awake by calling its name. Once realization dawn on him of what had happened he silently recalled his fainted Pokemon. His expression turned serious as he looked back at Red who stood watching.

Pikachu confidently threw a insult at the man as it chirped its name with sharp confident eyes. It grinned at the gym leader, and gloating as it had just made the man eat his own words.

Clay had no words. He instead silently brought out his next Pokemon. A Sandslash appeared. It took its trainer's serious expression as its own.

"Use Crush Claw!" commanded Clay.

The Sandslash charged forward and its arms glowed white. Once close it raised its arms together and slammed down on Pikachu with all its weight.

Pikachu disappeared before the attack could connect. The attack missed, and the ground where Pikachu had stood shattered like paper being punched through. It's trained yelled for it to dodge, but ip they both knew it wouldn't be able to. It's miss attack had left it open.

Pikachu appeared right behind Sandslash almost as if having materialized out of thin air. Pikachu's arms glowed as it hammered down its tiny fist on Sandslash's back. The Pokemon seem to be swallowed by the ground as it was pummeled into the ground by Pikachu's brick break. Like dropping a rock into a puddle of water.

Pikachu jumped back from the down Sandslash. Pikachu clapped its hands together to get rid of the dust in a arrogant manner.

Red knew Pikachu was being a real jerk, but Pikachu was not always like that. It is always kind, and polite, unless of course you write it off as another weak Pokemon.

Clay withdrew his Pokemon. He gave a Pikachu a hard look before taking in a deep breath. "I'd like to apologize to your Pikachu. It has been too long since I have had a serious battle, that I have grown very arrogant."

Pikachu's expression changed. He gave Clay a smile, and accepted the apology with a large happy smile.

"It's fine," replied Red.

Clay nodded, and brought out his last Pokemon. "I need you Onix!"

Red was flooded with memories of his first gym battle. Just like the very start of his journey In Kanto. The gym leader of there had used an Onix also.

"Rock throw!" shouted Clay. He knew he was going to lose, but he did not plan to go down without fighting.

Onix roared, and whipped its tail into the ground, before throwing it upward. Rocks were hurled out of the ground like missiles.

Pikachu jumped into the air, and stepped over the first rock thrown. It continued jumping from boulder to boulder as Onix threw more.

Pikachu blitz across the boulders before appearing right above Onix. Clay for saw this, and so ordered his Pokemon before the danger had appeared.

"Use dig!" shouted Clay.

Onix dove into the ground as Pikachu crashed down into the ground using brick break. Pikachu crushed the ground as it landed, and side stepped as Onix came rushing out to his it. Pikachu grinned as it spun. Its tail glowing white as it hit Onix right in the center, Onix roared as it felt the force of the attack go through it. It must have been shocking to be hit as it was rising out to attack, and be countered by iron tail.

Onix folded with half its body still underground. The rock/ground Pokemon was out of the battle.

Clay silently withdrew his Onix, and gave a compliment to his Onix. He mentally noted how the trainer had not given any command during the entire battle. He did remember the trainer's snap.

Clay forced a defeated smile on, and walked over to the other side of the arena.

Red let Pikachu come back to his shoulder.

"What's your name trainer?" asked Clay as he approached. He did not ask the trainer to introduce himself before the battle had started. Now though, he was very curious.

"Red," answered Red. Pikachu chirped his own name to make sure he was not forgotten.

"It's not everyday I am defeated so thoroughly. I will remember your name Red," said Clay, and reached into the pocket of his shirt to reward Red with a badge.

"No need to give me the badge," said Red before Clay could bring out the badge. "I was not here for it."

"Ah, but a defeat is a defeat Trainer Red," replied Clay with a large smile as his depressed mood brighten up. He couldn't help, but feel as if he should know who the trainer was.

"It's fine," insisted Red, if he took the badge his name would be entered in the league as a candidate because Clay would later have to fill out a application writing trainers name down along with each badge he handed out for being defeated.

"Look here, don't make me force you to take this!" shouted Clay. He was a proud man and for a trainer to not take his badge was like the trainer looking down on his gym as not worthy of a badge.

Red eyed the badge with concealed contempt, he did not think very far ahead when he entered the gym. "I am not a trainer."

Clay blinked in surprise, his eyes furrowed in confusion before he rebutted the excuse. "Of course you are. You are the very definition of a trainer. I've never met a trainer like you before, in fact even Rosa, and Touko did not defeat me with such ease."

Red blinked at the mention of unfamiliar names.

Clay caught the Red's confusion before he realized something else about the trainer. He was foreign.

"What region are you from?" questioned Clay with new found curiosity. He pocketed the badge as he decided to let the trainer have his way in exchange for the answer to his question.

"Kanto," replied Red with a shrug.

Clay's eyes opened in astonishment, and realization. He looked at Red in new light, and he let out a hearty laugh. "Kanto Champion Red, but of course how could I not recognize that name. You look just like those hall of fame picture now that I think about it, in fact not much older than your last hall of fame entry. You certainly aged well hahaaha!"

Clay's laugh echoed through the gym.

Red frowned as Clay kept talking. Of course it wasn't shocking that he had been recognized. Now though, he replaced one problem with another.

"Now please sign my hat!" exclaimed Clay as he took off his cowboy hat, and brought out a marker.

Red blinked in surprise, and hesitantly took the marker, and hat. He had a fan even in Unova, the day just kept getting better and better. Red left the gym quickly leaving Clay happily examining the signed hat. The man exclaiming that even Pikachu had somehow signed the hat with his handprint.

Red exited the gym, and out into Driftveil City. He needed a break now, he needed to go back to the PokeCenter, and maybe talk to Lance, and catch up on what he had missed.

-  
Mm-_  
Red had been 11 when he became Champion. He was champion for two years. He was 13 when he retired. Traveled two years. Then five year disappearance. He should be 20, but is 15.

A week later

A heated conversation took place in a meeting room of the PWT colosseum of Driftveil City. Nine people were seated around a large round table.

"I'm telling you! I lost to one Pokemon. I didn't land a single scratch on it!" shouted Clay. His face red from the others not believing him.

"Please Clay, I think you are over exaggerating here," said Drayden. The dragon trainer, and one of Unova's gym leader. "You a ground type specialist defeated by a single Pikachu."

"I have to agree with Drayden," said Elesa with a neutral expression. She did not want to upset Clay, but what he was saying sounded very impossible, "That feat would be impossible for even a electric type specialist like myself to accomplish."

"It would be more believable if you had said he used a water Pokemon," added in Marlon. A water Pokemon specialist, and another of Unova's gym leader.

Clay slammed his fist onto the table, and stood his full height. He reached for his hat, and took it off. He laughed heartily. "I thought fellow gym leaders would believe me, but it seems I must prove my claim to you all."

He flipped his hat around, and showed it off. The surrounding gym leaders could see small writings on its back. Clay tossed it to Drayden who effortlessly caught it, and examined the proof. He silently passed the hat to Elesa who curiously read it, and sputtered as she read the name. Marlon took the headwear next, and read it.

"That's right! I had the honor of battling the undefeated Kanto Champion Red!" exclaimed Clay with a roar of laughter. He sounded like a child unable to stop giggling. "That Pikachu was something else. It knocked out each of my Pokemon with just one move."

Elesa muttered a apology to Clay as she took her words back.

Marlon on the other hand remained silent as he pictured a battle against a Pikachu that could swiftly defeat ground type Pokemon that had type advantages over it. He was a water specialist, and if he were to face something like that, he would simply be destroyed.

"Kanto's Champion?" questioned Roxie. Another gym leader of Unova, and a boastful poison type specialist who was proud of her talent with poison Pokemon.

"An undefeated trainer from Kanto. He started his journey at ten years old, and swiftly defeated every gym leader in his region. He was also said to have single handedly stop a evil organization called Team Rocket. He challenged the Indigo Plateau. He defeated the Elite Four, then defeated Lance, and then Green Oak, the real Champion who had defeated Lance only hours before Red's arrival. Red defeated Green Oak, and became Champion of Kanto at only 11 years old. He was said to be the strongest trainer in the world at that time. He defended his title for two years before retiring, and passing the title back to former Champion Lance. It has been 7 years since Former Champion Red retired, and five years since he was last seen. He was also believed to have died," explained Cheren. The normal type specialist, and one of Unova's gym leader. He was a natural bookworm that knew everything there was about Pokemon, and famous trainers.

"Oh," muttered Roxie as she tried to absorb all that.

Clay took his hat, and proudly wore it.

"Champion Red huh," said Touko as she memorized the name. She was once a former Champion of Unova, and wondered what a battle between them would be like.

"I am quiet sure his accomplishments are greatly exaggerated," said Burgh trying make sure their former Champion didn't feel inferior after hearing of Kanto's former Champion. He was the negotiator, and calm voice of the group. His love for grass, and bug type Pokemon reflected his personality.

"But he does sound very interesting. What could such a renown person be doing in Unova?" questioned Skyla. She was a flying type specialist, and another member of Unova's respected gym leaders.

"We should stop talking about a visiting trainer, and worry more about properly handling the preparations for the P.W.T," said Drayden with a large frown on his face, but it was hidden by his facial hair which covered everything below his nose.

"Now I'm curious, who could you nine be talking about?" asked a new feminine voice. They all looked at the door of the conference room to see Sinnoh's Champion walking in.

Cynthia took one of the empty seats, and made herself comfortable. She enjoyed their surprised expression, and greeted them all with a small smile on her face.

"Ah Cynthia, you arrived earlier than we expected," said Cheren explaining why she surprised them.

"Of course, Garchomp wanted to fly, and so we did. It seems rumor of Garchomp's being faster than jets has been confirmed," replied Cynthia with a smile. Her blond hair drooped covering one eye as she smiled.

"Of course your Garchomp would be capable of such feats," said Skyla.

"Now about my question," said Cynthia reminding them of her question.

"Clay had a battle against one of Kanto's former Champion recently," answered Touko. She silently admired Cynthia's beauty. The woman looked stunning in black.

Cynthia smiled, "Would that be Ethan Gold?"

"No, Ethan is Johto's Champion, but he is technically also Kanto's Champion," said Cheren. He almost forgot Johto, and Kanto shared one League.

"Blue Oak?" asked Cynthia as she took guesses.

"Red," answered Clay giving Cynthia her answer.

Cynthia's eyes shone as she recognized the name. "Now that's a name I haven't heard for quiet sometimes, what could he be doing here?"

"Maybe he's here for the P.W.T," suggested Clay.

"He's definitely World Champion material," added in Cheren, but shook his head and realized they were still forgetting about the meeting's purpose. "Now please, let us focus on organizing this event."

"We are still missing one more person for this meeting. Should we start without her?" asked Touko as she looked at the last empty seat of the conference room.

"It's fine," replied Cheren. He passed out paper detailing plans for the event. "I'll explain everything to Rosa when she arrives."

"Our Champion seems to always be running late," said Drayden with an amused tone.

They all silently agreed.

Red coughed. He used a napkin to cover the cough, and then resumed eating. Pikachu checked to see if he was ok, before going back to eating the fries they had ordered. They were at the same restaurant they had first visited when settling in Driftveil. Driftveil Diner was simple, and that's why Red had taken to like eating there.

He liked the quick service they provided, and no one questioned him. The morning was quiet as he enjoyed the steak he had ordered. He slowly chewed and once again noticed that the streets were starting to fill with more trainers everyday. He debated whether to leave the city, and go to another, but he didn't want to leave so soon. He was enjoying the city life, it had been so long since he could sleep in a warm bed, and eat proper food that he didn't want to leave just yet.

Red stopped eating, and looked at his Pikachu. Pikachu had stopped eating his fries and was was star struck. Red followed Pikachu's gaze, and spotted another Pikachu walking outside with its trainer.

Pikachu watched the other Pikachu pass the window, and disappear before slowly resuming to eat his fries. The other Pikachu hadn't even given him a glance.

Red patted Pikachu on the head. He could tell it was one of those Pokemon that participated in Pokemon beauty contest. He had been catching up with the times, and one of the newest craze were beauty contest.

"Let's go get her off of your mind," offered Red. He stood up, and Pikachu immediately perked up upon hearing that. There was only one thing that could make it happy enough to wash away the depressing feeling of being ignored.

Red stepped out of the restaurant after paying for his food, and started to search for a trainer that was worth their time. Pikachu had climbed on his shoulder, and was scanning the city. They took several random turns around the city as they kept looking for a good trainer. It was hard to tell how good a trainer was, but Red had developed a keen sense after having battled hundreds of trainers in Kanto. He spotted a girl that stood out from the normal looking trainer they've been seeing.

She had brown hair. She was wearing a pink visor and her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons with pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wore a pink top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink PokéBall printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she was wearing a frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her shoes sky blue and white with yellow laces. She was carrying a large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder. She stood out, not only with her unique fashion sense, but she stood like a trainer that could handle any situation thrown at her.

Pikachu sensed it also, because his eyes locked onto her figure as she stood on the sidewalk seemingly trying to decide where to go. Pikachu called out to her as Red approached. She turned to look at them. She had blue eyes that first looked at Pikachu than Red who finally stood only several feet away from her.

"Your Pikachu was calling me?" she asked curiously.

Pikachu answered her instead of Red. Pikachu rapidly called out its own name as it challenged her.

The trainer seem to understand Pikachu's gestures. Another sign that she was far above the average trainer.

"I see a battle!" she replied with excitement, and smiled brightly.

"I know the perfect spot to battle. There's a nice open ground two blocks north of here, meet me there," she said before running off.

Red nodded. He started walking for the place as Pikachu got off his shoulder and kept running ahead, and excitedly telling him to hurry.

They found her standing in the center of a park waiting for them. It was perfect for a Pokemon battle.

"Hi my name is Rosa," said Rosa introducing herself to them.

Red started to reply, but Pikachu jumped forward in the battle ground, and shouting at her to begin. Rosa seemingly forgot about his intro as she became fascinated with Pikachu's excitement.

"Ok, I can't do a full complete battle. I need to get back to an important meeting of mine, so what do you two say to a 1vs1 instead?" she asked Red.

He nodded. Pikachu agreed although he looked disappointed to hear it. He sparked electricity off the electric pouches on his cheek as he prepared to have some fun.

"Serperior come out! Let's have some fun!" shouted Rosa with a large smile on her face.

As soon as Serperior stood its full height on Pikachu the atmosphere changed.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, and its tail raised. Serperior seem to loom over Pikachu, but the grass Pokemon felt as though it stood before a giant.

Rosa herself felt the change. It felt like she was about to face off against Iris again, and victory didn't seem so certain anymore. She took a deep breath, and waited to see what would the trainer do, then she would counter.

Red snapped his finger. He would command Pikachu through this.

Pikachu started off with a slow run circling the Serperior. Pikachu quickly picked up speed until he could no longer be seen, and was creating a vortex of whirlwind.

"Leaf storm!" ordered Rosa. Since the Pikachu was moving too fast to be hit without great accuracy, she would have to hit everything to slow it down.

Serperior glowed as it called on its power. Leaves gathered around it before exploding outward, and heading for Pikachu.

"Use dig to dodge it!" ordered Red.

Pikachu did as ordered, and popped right back out of the ground as soon as the attack missed. Pikachu's body cackled with electricity, and send a blue wave of electricity right at Serperior. Unfortunately for the grass Pokemon, it could not dodge the wide spread attack as a wave of weak electricity hit it.

Serperior body seized up as it felt paralysis take effect from the thunder wave.

"That's not good," muttered Rosa. She could already tell paralysis was going to be a big problem.

Pikachu knew its opponent was paralyzed, and immediately rush at Serperior's immobile form. Pikachu glowed bright yellow and used Thunder. A monstrous stream of thunder struck Serperior. Serperior's body was swallowed in the bright light of the attack.

Pikachu backed off waiting to see if the opponent was down. It grinned when it saw Serperior singed from the attack, but still very much able to battle.

Red had seen Serperior glow moments before Pikachu's attack had connected. Serperior had used Protect just in time.

"Phew! That was too close!" said Rosa with a excited grin. "Serperior use sunny day!"

Her Pokemon's eyes glowed as it used the weather changing move.

Red knew how much more dangerous a grass Pokemon became with sunny day. How could he not after having battled Green, and Venusaur. If the Serperior had solar beam it would become difficult to deal with, and he was certain it did.

Pikachu grew cautious, and backed away. Its eyes on Serperior who slithered toward it very fast. The snake Pokemon was very fast, not as fast as Pikachu, but still fast. Superior's tail glowed as it neared, and struck at Pikachu like a sword. Pikachu kept dodging, and kept backing away.

Eventually the grass Pokemon seized up as its body struggled to move due to paralysis.

"Use light screen," ordered Red as he looked up at the sky. The sun shone brightly over them, he could feel it getting very hot.

Pikachu created a small bubble around itself, and then attacked Serperior with iron tail.

Serperior violently threw itself out of the way, and managed to dodge. It was getting frustrated by the paralysis it was under.

Rosa realized her opponent was wearing her down. She had hope Serperior could pin the Pikachu down long enough to end the battle with Solar Beam, but now with Light screen protecting thePikachu, it made things much harder.

"Serperior grab it with vine whip!" shouted Rosa clenching her fist. She couldn't drag it out much longer. She did not expect to have such a hard time against this trainer, and now she was clearly losing little by little.

Serperior slithered cautiously around Pikachu trying to find an opening. Pikachu charged right at it with eyes full of determination. It was such a reckless move that it reacted, and took advantage by instantly gathering sunlight like it knew it should. It was proven right when its trainer shouted for it to use Solar Beam.

Pikachu charged straightforward. It's eyes narrowed in determination, and went straight for Serperior's opening maw, and was hit. The solar beam parted way like a river flowing around a boulder, and destroying the ground in front of Serperior. Pikachu grabbed Serperior's open maw stopping the Solar Beam. Pikachu grinned as he got what he wanted.

Serperior's eyes open wide in surprise, before it felt a shock go through its entire body. The ground they stood on shattered from the explosive thunder Pikachu was using. Serperior could hear its trainer calling for it to use leaf blade and escape, but it couldn't move. Its whole body was under paralysis. It held on waiting for the paralysis to hopefully subside.

Pikachu was thrown up in the air when Serperior managed to swing its head to get him off. His body became coated in thick electric, and smirked as he stopped toying with the grass Pokemon.


End file.
